In the attachment of soft tissue, or the like, to bone, it has been customary to utilize suture anchors of the sort comprising (i) a body having bone engaging means, and (ii) a length of suture secured to the body, such that when the suture anchor is driven into the bone, the suture material can be used to tie the soft tissue to the bone. Such suturing generally requires skill, suturing tools, and room in which to maneuver. It also requires attention, on the part of the surgeon, to the possible knotting and/or entangling of suture strands during the procedure.
Thus, there is a need for tissue anchors, or fasteners, which operate to hold tissue on bone without the need for suture or other tie-down type fastening means.
More particularly, there is a need for a new type of tissue anchor, or fastener, which can be used to bind soft tissue to bone, and which may be manufactured simply and inexpensively, so as not to increase the overall cost of the fastening procedure.
There is also a need for a method for binding two layers of material together, such as tissue and bone, which method does not require suturing one layer to another.
In addition, there is a need for a simple, inexpensive and reliable tool for deploying the aforesaid fastener effectively and quickly.